


I Won't Lose You Again

by ships_sailing_in_the_night



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fics [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: ALMOST Character Death, AU lucifer doesn't find out about miracle status, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Poisoning, Semi-established relationship, Short One Shot, dr. trixie at your service, he doesn't leave for vegas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 13:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11899008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ships_sailing_in_the_night/pseuds/ships_sailing_in_the_night
Summary: Short Fics Based on Tumblr Prompts I received in my ask.





	I Won't Lose You Again

**Author's Note:**

> A short fic based on the prompts: Amenadiel didn't meet Chloe's mom and he (and Mom) don't know about Miracle. Lucifer and Chloe continue to become closer, she gets poisoned and so on but Lucifer stays happy and didn't go away. How all other characters (Dan, Maze, Ella...) react on their relationships? and What if Maze manages to walk away with Lucifer before he notices the photo wall? Maze wants him to be happy and keeps Mom and Amenadiel away.

After having a quick chat with Maze and Mom at the bar Lucifer gets up from his seat and leaves.

 

“Where are you off to at this hour of the night son?” Mum asked, a small grin appearing across her face.

 

“The Detect..ah, I mean Chloe has invited me over to watch a movie with her since her spawn is spending the weekend with detective douche.” Maze’s mouth curled into a wicked smile but Lucifer shot down whatever remark she was going to make by stating that the detective and him were taking things slow.  He had mentioned that he was going to try to have a real relationship, one of which was built between trust and incorporated emotional intimacy, not just sex. 

 

“Well, you better get going lover boy, you don’t want to keep Chloe waiting.” Lucifer had noticed how Maze dragged out the ‘L’ in Chloe’s name.

 

With a slight bow he excused himself for the women sitting in front on him and turned on his heel to exit the building.

 

__________________________________________________________

 

Turning the ignition off Lucifer stepped out of the Corvette and headed towards the front door of Chloe’s apartment. Before knocking he adjusted his suit and fixed his cufflinks. Feeling that he was at his best he then knocked on the hard wooden door. No answer came so he tried again, again no response followed. 

 

“ _Perhaps she couldn’t hear the door?_ ” He thought to himself. Turning the knob he carefully opened the door and made his way through the opening. He called her name out but he still didn’t receive a response. He walked through both her kitchen and living room, but he still could not find her. A thump from above made him turn his attention towards the steps.

 

“Detective?” He slowly walked up the steps, countless scenarios playing through his mind at what he could find upstairs. Red or Black I wonder? No neither, it would be moving too fast. He wanted to do this the right way and having sex now would be too soon. They both still needed to learn how to be honest and trust each other.

 

He reached her door, and gently opened it, being careful not to frighten her. He saw her back turned to him, she was slightly bent over her night stand. Her hair was down, and she was dressed in jeans and a white sweater.

 

“Chloe, did you know….Did you know I was coming over tonight?” Lucifer asked, creasing his brows together. He heard a sniffle coming from her direction and that is when he saw her. That is when his heart stopped beating in his chest. 

 

Chloe turned to face the mirror and in the reflection, he saw the crimson liquid start to drip from her nose. She brought the soft white tissue up to her nose to dab the blood that stained her upper lip. She saw Lucifer in the mirror and turned to face him. She hated that he had to see her in this way, she wanted to spend the night with him, curled up against his warm body while watching Netflix with him.

 

“Lucifer…it won’t stop…” A tear ran down the side of her cheek, staining it. She watched as Lucifer approached her carefully, fear covered his face. He opened his mouth hoping to tell her she was going to be okay, but his words failed him.

 

Pushing fear aside he quickly collected his thoughts and reached down towards Chloe’s waist. He slung one arm around her legs and the other around her waist. She wrapped her hands around his neck and leaned her body into him, her breath ghosting his neck. Quickly he turned around and rushed down the steps, grabbing her car keys on the counter before opening the door and placing her in the passenger seat. After making sure she was secure he closed her door and ran around to the driver side. Placing the metal key into ignition he turned on the engine and sped out of the driveway. He was going to save Chloe from the Mad Doctor’s poisoning so help him Dad.

 

__________________________________________________________

 

“Well, look whose back. Looks like you didn’t die after all, well that makes one of us at least” He used the same line he had used on her when they first met all those months ago. She turned her head towards the deep British voice to the right of him. She smiled at the site of the handsome man, her partner, the one who she was in love with, sitting in the chair next to her bed. She couldn’t help but smile when she clearly saw his face. She moved her hand so it would lay on top of his, so noticed how he looked down at the point of contact.

 

“I heard you saved me.” She gave his hand a gentle squeeze in thanks.

 

“Well, as much as I would like to take all the credit, this was a team effort.”He gave her a gentle smile in return.

 

“You know…this whole, poison thing, really put a pause on everything that has been happening between you and I. Should we just…just pick up where we left off?” Lucifer could see the hopeful smile and gleam that shined in her eyes, eagerly hoping for an answer.

 

He gently stood up from his seat and leaned over Chloe, their faces only inches away from each other.

 

“Darling, I would love nothing more.” With that he leaned in closer and placed a gently yet loving kiss on her forehead, lingering a little before pulling away.

 

“Now, get some rest Detective, you are going to need to regain that strength of yours.” Giving her hand one last squeeze he left the room to go find the spawn to let her know her mother was awake. Chloe turned her head to watch Lucifer leave the room, her cheeks flushing a little, but she quickly regained her composure when her daughter entered the room.

 

“Mommy!!! You’re ok!” She ran up to her mother's bedside and gave her a big hug. “Lucifer saved you mommy, if it wasn’t for him you wouldn’t be her right now.” Her daughters smile faded with the thought of her mother’s almost death, and Chloe caught the change in her mood.

 

“Baby, I'm not going anywhere, don’t you worry.” She leaned in and kissed the top of her head.”

 

*A Week & a Half Later*

 

Lucifer was standing in Chloe’s kitchen cooking Chicken Cordon Bleu, Chloe was, unfortunately, couch ridden, not by doctor’s orders but by Lucifer and Dr. Trixie. At the hospital, Dr. Weston gave her a full bill of health two days after her initial recovery, but Lucifer insisted that she needed at least another week off from work to make a full recovery.

 

While watching I Love Lucy on TV Chloe could smell the cooking chicken from the kitchen, it filled her senses and her stomach began to growl in response. Mmmm, that smells amazing. “God I'm so hungry!!”

 

“Dear old Dad won’t do anything for your hunger Chloe, there is no point in pleading to him.” She heard Lucifer call from the kitchen, shit. _He must have super-hearing or something_?

 

Her gaze shifted upwards towards the food that was now being held in front of her, her mouth opened at the sight of the chicken. It was golden brown and steam was rising up towards the ceiling. The green beans and mashed potatoes on the side looks just as delicious.

 

“Go on Detective, give into your desires.” Chloe closed her mouth and glared at Lucifer. She slapped him roughly on his arm, causing him to flinch and almost dropping the plate of food all over the floor. He laughed and teasingly pulled the food away from Chloe a couple of times before finally settling the food on her lap. Graciously she took a fork and dove right into the meal. Giving a hum in satisfaction as she placed the chicken into her mouth. 

 

“Care to join me?” She gave him a seductive smile as she made room for him on the couch.

 

“With pleasure detective!” He grabbed a plate for himself and then settled down on the couch next to her, allowing her to snuggle up against him on his side. Together they ate their plates of dinner and watched a couple more episodes of I Love Lucy until it was almost eleven o’clock. Chloe was starting to fall asleep against Lucifers body, her eyelids dropping heavily, but then a nudge jolted her awake.

 

“I think it’s time to get you to bed, Chloe… to sleep.” Lucifer stated popping the ‘P’ syllable at the end.

 

“Mmmm, i’m not tired though, I can go for one round.” She looked up seductively at him, though her eyes started to feel heavy again.

 

“Ehhh, i’d much rather prefer to have you awake detective when I call you my own. Come now, let’s get you upstairs and ready for bed.” Chloe curled in closed to Lucifer as he wrapped an arm around her waist to hoist her up from the couch. Carefully he carried her up the stairs and into her bedroom. Once placing her gentle on the side of the bed he turned towards her dresser and pulled out a pair of shorts and t-shirt for her to sleep in. Facing her again he handed her the clothes with outstretched arms, she look up at him questionably.

 

“Surely you are awake enough to dress yourself darling,” he answered the unspoken question. She pouted at him before taking the clothes from his grasp and walking into the master bath to change. Once she returned she opened her closet and pulled out a pair of sweatpants and threw them in Lucifer’s direction. Luckily his supernatural reflexes allowed him to catch them effortlessly, her gaze shifted down to the sweatpants now in his possession back up towards the detective.

 

“Stay with me…please.” She looked at Lucifer with those aqua orbs and he felt his insides melt inside of him. No matter how hard he tried to resist he found the words “ _alright I will stay_ ” come out of his mouth. 

 

He went into the bathroom to change out of his suit and into the sweatpants, neglecting to put a shirt on. He walked out of the bathroom and joined Chloe on her bed. Together the got beneath the covers of the bedspread and laid down, resting their heads on the down pillows. Lucifer laid on his back, the sheet only covering him from the waist down, thereby exposing his bare, toned chest. Chloe snuggled into him on his left, placing her head in the crook of his neck and resting her hand above his beating heart. He wrapped his left arm around her back pulling her closer and holding her in a protective embrace. In a matter of minutes their eyes closed and their steady breaths became one. Dear old Dad may have tried to take Chloe from Lucifer, but nothing was going to stop him from losing the women he loves, now safe in his arms and by his side, ever again.

 

**_I love you and I don’t want to lose you because my life has been better since the day I found you._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy it. Kudos are comments are always appreciated and feel free to drop a prompt in my inbox @ships_sailing_in_the_night on Tumblr! :)


End file.
